The Kiss of The Dark Moon
by XxLegendofCCBxX
Summary: All Veronica Abby wants is her freedom, but here in 1895, there's no such thing for a lady. One day she mets her fiance, Noah, a boy that has been destined to marry her since birth but as nice as he seemed, he had a secret. Then, one fateful night, Veronica's life turns upside down. Is it for the best... or the worst?
1. Chapter 1- Dices and Slices

**Note to the Readers: Hello my Readers~ This is my first story that I ever wanted to publish on here because I don't think that I write that well ._. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the tale of Veronica unravel and reveal its self to it's ****delicious and suspenseful plot line! I don't know how many chapters that I'm going to write, but all my friends really enjoyed it and wanted more so I hope all of you do to! Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p>August 14th, 1885, the worst day of my life, though it's suppose to be the 2nd happiest, one day before my wedding night. There has been friction in the house, but I never realized that I would see it crumble before my very eyes, especially as an aristocrat, I didn't even realize my life would change much until now.<p>

The day he arrived I would never forget, my fiancé, Noah Harper. He was a boy who I never met before in my life but chosen for me since birth; my parents told me. "Veronica darling! Hurry up! He's already in the parlor!" My mother called up to me but I was up in my room, throwing a fit, "I don't want to meet him," I thought to myself, "He's probably like all the other boys I've ever met and only wants to marry me for my parents money."

But I sighed, brushed off my dress, and gracefully went down the elaborate staircase, with its hand-carved details my favorite thing about the manor. As I arrived in the parlor, there was a boy waiting for me, one hand on the chair as he stood, having an intoxicating presence that could draw anyone in.

"Excuse me. Mr. Harper?" I asked and he turned in a sudden motion, like I startled him, "Um, yes, that's me." He replied, his fair face turning a bright red color, like a crisp apple. His eyes were as blue as the ocean, his dark hair shined like the night sky, and he was a bit taller than I was but that wasn't always a bad thing; I always hated boys that towered over me.

"I'm Veronica, your fiancé." I said shyly, not knowing how he would react to me addressing him first because usually men are picky in this age. "Ah, yes, Veronica. Even your name is as lovely as you are." He says, kissing the front of my hand. My olive colored face turned a light pink. He stared into my deep purple eyes with admiration, and a certain look in his eye made me know he is the one, or so I thought.

* * *

><p>As our parents planned the wedding, we tried to learn about each other. He listened to every word I had to say, not talking much, except asking an occasional question and an answer but as the days passed before the wedding, he became more absent and mindless with our meetings. He would show up late, looking dreadful with his shirt sloppily tucked in and had a strong scent of cheap alcohol-but I decided to look past it because he was probably having parties with his comrades and I didn't want to seem like a burden for questioning him, though, tardiness irritates me the most of a person.<p>

One time, he didn't even bother to show his face and I was standing outside for an hour, waiting until it started to rain. I raced inside, my dark hair dripping on my black dress, and went upstairs to change. My face was hot with anger and betrayal.

"If he didn't want to come, he could have just told me the other day and I wouldn't have to look like a fool!" I muttered to myself, putting on an emerald dress over my tight corset and dry undergarments. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a tight bun. There was a knock at my door, "Yes? Who is it?" I demanded, not really in the mood to see anyone. "It's Noah. May I come in?" I frown at the sound his voice, I didn't even want to see him but I opened the door anyway. Despite my anger towards him, I didn't want to seem rude.

"Now, what does your highness want? His fiancé waiting outside in the cold afternoon, a day before the wedding, until it starts to rain, where she gets drenched? No thanks." I began to shut the door, but he stopped it with hand, his eyes wide with shame, "I'm sorry, Veronica. I had a lot to do, and I didn't realize that it would interfere with our afternoon walk. I'm sorry." I looked at him with disgust; his breath smelled strongly of alcohol, more than it has ever before, which can only mean that he's lying to me.

I shut the door, refusing to say another word to him. I hate when people lie to me most of all. I've been lied to so many times that I doubt everything that comes out of any boy's mouth unless they can prove it. The only one I could ever trust is my twin sister, Rosalind. I know for a fact that she has never lied to me and I hope that it can stay that way.

I decided to not come to supper; I had too much on my mind and I wasn't really hungry anyway. Plus he would be there and I'm still mad him. As I laid there on my bed, something occurred to me, every time he came to see me this week, he had the smell of alcohol on his breath and it was cheap alcohol to put it nicely. "What's going on?" I ask out loud but then realizing that I said that too loud and quickly covered my mouth to see if anyone's coming. Silence. They were probably still eating. I squirm in anticipation. I needed to tell someone that I thought my fiancé was possibly cheating on me with another woman but who? I could tell Rosalind, and I do trust her with my life but what if she slips up? Not that I doubt her to ever do that but it's like I'm trapped inside myself and I want to be free but a "free" woman is frowned upon in this age and it's absolutely horrible.

* * *

><p>As suddenly as it came, the strong scent of smoke and fire fills my nose and goes to my lungs, my eyes widen with fear and panic, and my whole body was paralyzed for a quick second until I told it to run to the door. I opened the door; my skin was greeted with the intense heat of a fire. My childhood home was burning in an endless inferno with me trapped inside. I closed the door and ran to the window, looking down, it was too high to jump due to my room being on the third floor. Smoke started to seep into my room more and I started to cough, those coughs that you have when you are sick and I thought I was going to die, until I remembered something. Rosalind and I always a second way to get downstairs when we decided the stairs were too boring. There was an old dumb-waiter in my room, hidden by my closet but I haven't used it in years and I'm pretty sure I've grown since I used it but I needed to try. I pushed my closet away, revealing the small door. I shove myself in quickly, gathering my dress so it wouldn't get caught in any of the wires and I carefully lowered myself to the kitchen. The kitchen was starting to blaze up by the time I got out of the dumb-waiter but there was no time to panic; I had to find a way out of the house.<p>

My breathing and cough was getting worse by each second that went by, I didn't know how long I had but I promised myself that I would try to get out of here alive, even with my last dying breath. Making my way through the kitchen, trying not to get hit by falling debris and pots and pans, I was trying to get to the door that leads to the porch before it was blocked and then I would really die here. I started to run, even though my leg was killing me, I kept running, my adrenaline was coursing through each one of my cells, I felt like I was on air, not trying to keep myself alive in a fire. I yanked open the door and ran out, breathing in the crisp evening air. I turned around to see my childhood burn before my eyes but what caused the fire? But that didn't matter now; it was going to turn to ash in a matter of minutes. All I can do is watch the house burn, hoping my family got out safe and cherish the memories I remember in the house.

As I made my way towards the front of the house, I felt odd, like someone was following me. I turned around and looked around, only to find no one there. "H-hello?" I asked, slightly scared. Wait, I was scared? I'm never scared. I was a very fearless child growing up and I wasn't scared of anything. I even remember getting in fights with boys because I thought I could do anything they could and they always thought I couldn't. I proved them wrong in a matter of minutes but then I was picked on until Rosalind came to bail me out. I quickly made my way towards the front of the manor, hoping my family would be there but as I turned the corner, there was no one. "Mother? Father? Rosalind?" I asked, my voice in a panic. I felt very light-headed and it was hard to breathe; I felt like I was in the fire again but instead of real flames, theses are the flames of worry and panic. I didn't want to know the truth that Rosalind and my parents were gone. I didn't want to accept the fact that they are dead, I couldn't.

* * *

><p>Just as I was going to look around the manor, I felt a sharp pain in my back from behind. I look down to see the blade of a dagger stuck in my chest; the blade glistening with fresh blood, dripping on the fresh green grass and whoever stabbed me, took the blade out and that's when the real pain started and I fell to the ground. The person who stabbed me then turned me over with his foot and laughed insanely, he wore a black cloak with a hood that covered his entire face with shadows. I clutched my chest in agony, the pain was increasing and I knew I was going to die very soon. He kneeled next to me, his hooded head coming closer to my face and I could smell alcohol oozing from every ounce of his being and then cackled, "Too bad for my precious fiancé that you're dying and I get your money." It's Noah! I could just picture his smug little face smirking with absolute joy. "I'm going to kill you for killing my family." I said, the words scrapping along my throat, as my time draws near. He just simply laughs and looks down at me, "But darling, I killed you first." He made his way towards the big iron gate that lead to my house, with a big booming voice, his last words before he departed, "I defeated the Abbey's! Their fortune is now all mine!" And all I could do was to stare at the night sky, waiting for me to bleed out. Everything was already numb and my vision was failing me already, only seeing shapes and blurred colors. I finally just shut my eyes, giving up my will to live; there was no way I going to survive.<p>

I felt like air. People always told me that death was a terrible experience; it would be painful and tedious but death is the opposite of what is told. Death is peaceful. As I felt like I was flying, my eyes were still closed and I didn't think I could open them either. All of a sudden, I hear a voice, "Ah, what a waste of beauty. She was truly one of a kind." Is someone talking to me? "How old? Only 19? She didn't even get to raise a family, let alone live by her rules. What a shame. However, I'm here to do my job. Not admire the corpses." Job? What job? There was a pause. "Hm…. She wasn't a selfish person, was she? In fact, she was the completely opposite. She never told a lie, she loved her family with her life, but she wanted her freedom. Tsk…. Should I do it?" Do what? All of sudden, everything was black, and I didn't feel like I was on air anymore.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing white everywhere, I look around, to find myself in what it appeared to be a hospital room. I manage to get myself up and I was greeted by the face of a person or I think it's a person, though no one has green eyes that intense that I know of. He smiles at me, "Hello Veronica! Are you feeling better?" I stared at the man, blinking in curiosity, how did he know my name and feel better from what? "Where am I?" I asked but all he did was laugh, "Veronica, welcome to the Reaper Society."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohmygosh! Did you expect Noah to do that to poor Veronica!? And who is the male with the bright green eyes? (If you read the tag, I suppose that's a spoiler .-.) Dammit. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it as much as my friends did ^_^ Reviews are always fantastic and also criticism would also be great. I know I'm not the best at grammar, so it would be totally awesome if I had some critic~<strong>

**Again, thank you so much for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Hello Everyone~ :D So, I hope you really love this chapter as much as I did writing it! So, who was the mystery man? You'll find out. ENJOY! 3**

* * *

><p>I blink my big eyes at the man in front of me, a confused look spread on my face. The Reaper Society? What the hell is that? Like the Grim Reapers that take your soul and consume it? Those Reapers? My head was rushing with all these ideas, but the male in front me seem to read my face like a book and sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, Veronica. The Reaper Society, as in the Grim Reapers that were in all those storybooks that you read when you were younger." He adjusted the silver rectangular frames on his face, pushing them up his nose until they were precisely on the bridge. He wasn't evil looking like the Grim Reapers in the storybooks; he was actually very attractive looking. His dark hair parts at one side, looking like it was slicked back with hair oil, his striking green eyes seem to only have one expression but it was like you could get lost in the green, like a plush meadow.<p>

* * *

><p>He was very tall compared to myself, 5'2 to 6'0. And though he didn't seem to have a personality, there was something about him that drew you to him. I look at my arms which are abnormally pale; the lighting of the room perhaps; were covered in scratches, probably from Noah when he grabbed me forcibly. I shutter at the thought of him grabbing me, forcing me to smell the alcohol on his breath, smiling as I was dying. Suddenly, the man interrupted my thoughts, "Veronica, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost. You are quite pale." He said in his emotionless voice, though I could hear a hint of worry. "N-no… I'm fine," I stayed quiet for a few minutes, Noah's words echoing in my head, "But darling, I killed you first." like a whirlpool.<p>

* * *

><p>"What exactly happened to me?" I asked the man suddenly. The Reaper looked at me with a hint of pity in his eyes, "Well, you see Veronica, you died a few days ago by that miserable, greedy, human you called your fiancé. I knew you were going to die, but I had to keep my distance before I could take your soul. But as I went over your Cinematic Record, it was quite small for someone your age; 19 wasn't it? Anyway, you wanted your freedom, but you couldn't have it because of your status in the human world so I decided to give you life again as a…" He pauses, a look of disgust on his face, "demon. The only thing I can ever turn humans to."<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes widen, "A-a D-demon?" I stuttered, my lips suddenly felt very heavy and the room started to spin. My eyes and head moved erratically back and forth trying to find something to look at my reflection. The man seemed to get the hint and took out a small hand-held mirror from his pocket, handing it to me. I look at the girl in the reflection, staying perfectly still. This girl wasn't me, it couldn't be.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl in the reflection had smooth porcelain like skin, almost like a statue. Her eyes were different colors, one was purple and the other was the striking green, like the ones of the Reaper. Her head was a perfect oval, something you wouldn't see in nature, and no matter how hard you try. The girl was unnaturally perfect. I look at the man, "That's not me." I said in a hushed tone, trying to convince myself that it isn't. The Reaper only shook his head and frowns, "I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid it is." He slowly rose from the wooden chair next to the hospital bed and bows, "Excuse me, Veronica. I have some things to do." He heads for the windowed door and opens it but just as he was about to leave, he paused at the doorway, "My name is William by the way. Call my name whenever you have a problem or something." He said before he exits the room and leaves me in a place I'm so unfamiliar with. I stare at the white wall of the hospital wing trying to process what just happened to me.<p>

* * *

><p>The information was swirling in my head like a cyclone. I felt like I was drowning in information. "What did I do to deserve this?" I ask myself as I bring my legs to my chest, resting my head on the knees, "I just want to go home. I want this never to happen. I want to be with my mother, father and Rosalind. I want to be happily married and possibly have kids on the way. Why did this have to happen?" I said, tears starting to rush down my face as I kept talking to myself about home. But then I thought about if I did survive the fire and attempted murder, I might be faced with the charges of arson and 3rd degree murder because I was the only one to survive. I shutter at the thought of prison and the thought of tarnishing my family's entire reputation.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the door bursts open interrupting my thoughts. I quickly turned my head to the door, seeing that William is back. He leaned his slim figure on the crown of the door, crossing his arms "I didn't disturb anything did I?" He asked, chuckling deeply but then stops after he sees that he is the only one laughing. "Anyway, The Head Council would like to see you. I just got the request. There are clothes on the chair next to you to replace the bloody ones you have on now but try to hurry. The Council doesn't like to be kept waiting." He motions to the chair next to me and as quick as he came, he was gone in a flash.<p>

* * *

><p>I stare at the doorway, eyebrow raised, "That is the guy that saved me?" I ask myself but then I shake my head; it didn't matter that he saved me because he just did. I had to accept the facts and wishing will not bring anything I used to have back. I struggle trying to get out of the hospital bed. It felt like my legs haven't been used in years though, it has only been a few days; Right? I eventually got out of bed after 20 minutes of struggling; pulling the chair that was in front of the bed towards me. On the chair, there was a simple black dress, black stockings, and my shoes that, surprising, looked brand new instead of burnt and covered in ash from the fire.<p>

* * *

><p>I slip off my dress, dried blood covered my corset but no one was going to see it; It was just underneath my dress. But then I freeze, looking down at my chest where Noah stabbed me. "Will there be a scar?" I ask myself as I undo the corset a little bit at the top. But to my paranoia, I find nothing. It was like I was never stabbed in the first place.<p>

* * *

><p>I blink but then tie the corset back and slip on the black dress that fit like a glove, like they knew my size. I shake my head out of the thought of William secretly measuring me precisely while I was out cold and slips on the stockings and zipped up my ankle boots that I've had for years and exit the hospital wing, the door closing behind me with a soft click.<p>

* * *

><p>I enter the long white hallway where I'm greeted to endless chatter and men with glasses and bright green eyes. I feel like I'm the only girl here and it's a little creepy. Before I knew it, I found the entire hall's eyes on me, every striking green eyeball. The Reapers start to whisper remarks to their comrades, "Whose that?" one whispers, "You didn't hear? She's William's new pet." I shot them a glare as they snicker away, "I'm no one's pet." I spit at them as I walk away, towards the end of the hall, heavily sighing.<p>

* * *

><p>I feel like I'm at a tea party with my "friends". At the end of the hallway, there was a huge elaborate door, unlike the other windowed doors that cover the entire hallway. William is standing outside the door, impatiently checking his pocket watch until he sees me and gives me an evil glare, "Don't you know how late you are? Fifteen minutes late, Veronica." I roll my eyes, feeling like I'm at home again with my father giving me the "never be late" story. "William, I don't need more crap from you." I hiss as I entered the big door, leaving William behind to be dumbfounded by what I just told him.<p>

* * *

><p>Unlike the rest of the Reaper Society that is full of office looking rooms, I feel like I'm in palace; with the high ceilings that seem like it could go on forever, the floors so shiny that you can see your reflection and sparkle every time you move, but as I was just about to admire more of the room a voice came out of no where. "Veronica Anne Abby?" He called out; I jumped not expecting it. "Y-yes? That's me." The messenger scanned me, giving a disgusted scowl but then faces me again; "The Council will see you now." He scanned me again and made a funny noise but the door opens wider, letting me in.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm met with a high marble judge's table with five hooded figures waiting patiently to start. "Veronica Anne Abby?" The Head hooded figure asked, his booming voice echoing around the courtroom, "That's me." I responded immediately, my voice shaking slightly. I'm really nervous because I'm not really sure what they want from me. Just then, one of the hooded figures piped up, "Veronica, are you aware where you are?" I gritted my teeth, I might be a girl and it's 1895, but I'm not stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, I know where I am. I'm in the Reaper Society. William deemed me worthy of life again." I said simply, rolling my eyes mentally. I absolutely hated questions, especially pointless ones like these. "And are you aware that you are dead?" another of the hooded figures said. I forced a smile so I don't try to kill someone, "Yes, I'm <em>fully<em> aware that I'm dead." I said, emphasizing "fully". I was so sick of questions but I think they got the hint because after I answered because they moved on. "Now Veronica, did William ever tell you the hatred of Demons that we, Reapers, have against them?" I frown, not really understanding what he was trying to get at.

* * *

><p>I think he saw my confusion as well because he continued some more. "I'm assuming not. But no matter, I will tell you. We, Reapers have had a deep hatred for Demons for centuries because of a conflict between balance and killing humans for their souls. Even if you are a demon for about two weeks, I'm sure you know that demons create a contract with a human to do something for them, a simple task if you will. A great example of that sort is revenge. Anyway, that's why we don't quite like each other. I don't really want to bore you with the details. But, usually we send Demons who wind up here back to the Demon Realm, however, what has been happening lately is that the humans that were turned into demons go absolutely insane and start going on killing sprees; Killing everyone on sight, women, children. They have no sanity left. Now, we don't want to that to you however."<p>

* * *

><p>I raise an eyebrow, sure, I don't want to go insane either, but why do I get special treatment? He sees my confusion and chuckles, "I know what you're thinking, Veronica. Why me? What makes me so special? Well, the Council and William agree that you should stay in the Reaper Realm, where you would become a field agent. We understand that you've taught yourself how to use a knife and a sword. You also mastered them both in about a month. We wouldn't want your skills to go to waste; it would be a shame if you went insane with that much talent. So, what do you say?" He said, simply but I could picture him grin from ear to ear.<p>

* * *

><p>I wouldn't become a field agent, more like their Demon pet. But I knew I didn't have a choice, I become a field agent and kill humans and supernatural beings that are a threat or sit in the corner silently of the fiery Demon Realm, laughing insanely to myself as I find fire fascinating. "You got yourself a deal." I said grimly, hoping I've made the right choice. I'm kissing the dark side of the moon, not knowing what I just got myself into.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! So Veronica will now become an <strong>**honorary Reaper! :O No way! No spoilers what will happen next... mostly because I haven't even started the third chapter... But I'm SO SORRY that this took so long to post. I fixed it, Fanfic glitches and then I totally forgot about it... Well, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and reviews and comments would be most appreciated! 3**


End file.
